1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sawmill and is more particularly concerned with a device for automatically supporting and feeding a log to the saws of a sawmill.
2. Background of the Invention
In the past, automatic sawmills have been devised which feed the logs to a opposed blades which simultaneously slice boards from opposite sides of the log as the log is reciprocated in a suspended condition carried by dogs which hold the logs at opposite ends. Such prior art machines have also rotated the logs through 90.degree. and, indeed, through 360.degree. so that the boards may be cut from the logs, as the operator sees fit.
The applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. relating to such prior art machines: 3,835,978, 3,747,455, 3,872,758, and 3,889,556.
Furthermore, machines having the same board discharge assembly, the same saw assembly and the same log lifting and turning assembly have been used and sold more than one year prior to this application.